In today's communications industry rapid advances in communication protocols and techniques are common. To facilitate widespread deployment of new systems, significant efforts are often made to ensure new communications techniques and systems are compatible with previous systems and devices, referred to herein as “legacy” systems or devices.
One problem associated with designing new generation systems is that, to be compatible with legacy systems, new generation systems often have to deal with limitations inherent in the legacy systems. For example, preamble training and signaling fields of packets for legacy wireless local area networks (WLANs) are already defined. To allow coexistence between legacy and new generation WLANs, it is desirable to preserve preambles having legacy compatible training and signaling fields. However, since legacy preambles may not be adequately designed to describe new generation packet structures, which may have longer lengths and/or require different training and signaling information, it can be challenging to quickly identify which type of packet structure, e.g., legacy or new generation, that follows a legacy compatible preamble.
Accordingly, a need exists to be able to quickly distinguish whether a packet having a legacy compatible preamble, may have a legacy packet structure or a newer generation packet structure. Solutions to allowing coexistence between legacy and new generation systems are therefore desired without significantly complicating or constraining the signaling in new generation packet structures.